potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Flying Lab Software
About Flying Lab Software Flying Lab Software, a Seattle-based game development company, is the maker of the critically acclaimed Rails Across America, Editor’s Choice from Computer Gaming World and Editor’s Choice and Best Multiplayer Game of the Year from Computer Games magazine. Their current project is Pirates of the Burning Sea, an innovative massively multiplayer online roleplaying game of adventure and naval combat in the age of sail. Pirates of the Burning Sea Developers Leads Russell Williams CEO & Co-Founder of FLS Nickname : Rusty Manages business relationships and kibbitzes on design and UI issues. Previous credits include DaVinci Systems eMail, Windows 95, Exchange, and Microsoft Golf 3.0 and 4.0. Paul Canniff Executive Producer & Co-Founder of FLS Nickname : Robespierre Programming and design work, including the camera modes and the ship wake. John Tynes Producer - Former Game Designer & Writer, Content Lead Nickname : Rev Designs and scripts the mission system and some other features; oversees sound, music, and particle effects. Joe Ludwig Lead Programmer Nickname : Joe Writes a lot of the core technology on the servers, some of the UI, and tries to keep the other programmers way too busy. Bruce Sharp Art Director Nickname : BSharp Art and production management, shader and editor work, textures, lighting. Previous credits include: Unreal Championship 2, Blinx 2, Half_Life: Counter Strike, Fuzion Frenzy, Microsoft Combat Flight Simulator 2, Microsoft Flight Simulator 2000, Torin's Passage. Jess Lebow Content Lead Nickname: Jessl Work History: ArenaNet, Wizards of the Coast Andrew Binder Test Lead Nickname : Tom Fury Quality pulse taker, assigner of tasks, mover-of-furniture Michelle Williams Alpha & Beta Tester, QA Lead Nickname : Misha Tests the game, reviews design specs. Developers Heidi Gaertner Developer Nickname : Heidi Graphics, graphics, graphics, physics, graphics. Rick Saada Gentleman Programmer & "Pastry Chef" Nickname : RickSaada Chief tools guy. My job is to make John and Bruce happy. Oh, and bake banana bread, which we list as a corporate benefit. Years ago I wrote a shareware adventure game called Castle of the Winds, which still generates fan mail :) Mike Byron Developer Chat, login, inventory, general UI Brady Houck Developer Nickname : Brady Combat and damage, AI Brendan Walker Developer Nickname: BrendanW Creator of flags Tim Burris Software Development Engineer in Test Nickname : Timbojones Automation, testing Justin Miller Developer Nickname: Justinian Servers, avatar motion/combat, and more servers Designers Kevin Maginn Designer Nickname : Isildur System design, with legacy website shenanigans. Drew Clowery Designer Nickname : Drewc Community / PR Troy Hewitt Director, Community Relations Nickname : Aether Community Manager, and dev-support, and infamous meme. Reports directly to the CEO. Theresa Pudenz Public Relations Nickname : TheresaP (or treesap) Comes up with crazy yet brilliant PR ideas. Tom Atkinson-Edwards Community Specialist Nickname: Rhaegar Idler, beta GM, Forum Mod and infamous Griefer (allegedly) IT Justin Roberts IT Flunkie Nickname : Squidd Mission Designers Raymond Wood Mission Designer Nickname: Raymond Brian Yeung Mission Designer Nickname: crankyuser Bert Harvey Mission Designer Nickname : Bert Val Miller Mission Designer Nickname: Val Bryan Yarrow Yet Another Mission Designer Nickname: HighLevelMob? on the PotBS boards Missions, hooray! Everybody loves missions, right? Gavin Irby Mission Designer Nickname : Dioscuriguy Artists Jeff DuLong Environment Lead Nickname : Jeffd Environment designer, modeler, texturer. Work History: Microsoft, EA Marc Overney Animation Lead Tom Tobey Senior Animator NickName: Ttobey www.giganticrobot.com Ken Osuna Character Lead Character designer, modeler, texturer, and is part tanuki and ALL MAN. http://kenosuna.com Greg Frizzell Environment Artist Environment designer, modeler, texturer. Work history: Lidar VFX Nathan Lange Environment Artist Nickname: Nate Town designer, modeler, texturer. Work History: Valkyrie Entertainment http://nlange.com Jason Hammon Environment Artist Environment designer, modeler, texturer 3d_artist@jasonhammon.com Noah Presnell Environment Artist Vo Hoang Environment Artist Megan Merritt Environment Artist Woody Engle Environment Artist I design, model, texture, light, and fix environments. Gavin Mackay Environment Artist Nicholas Peterson FX Artists / UI Artist Kevin Loza CG Artist I sketch, paint, animate, design UI, 3d model, texture, 3d animate, tool design, create intellectual properties, and game design. Mat Staltman Character Animator Name on Boards: Mat Lindsey Krassin Character Animator Portfolio site: www.lindseykrassin.com Animator, Illustrator, concept/character designer. Young Jin Kwon Character Artist TD Chiu Character Artist Joram Hughes Technical Artist Nickname: Ship Guy Modeler, texturer, and animator. Work History: Site Manager for Microsoft's MCSP & MSDA. Developer and Project Manager for Ignia, LLC and IVC, Inc. (Principal) http://www.joramhughes.com Diana Lee UI Artist Nick Beeson Technical Artist Test Departement Marc Watkins Test Links Flying Lab Software Homepage Flying Lab Software Forum Pirates of the Burning Sea Homepage Rails Across America Homepage Delta Green Homepage (On Halt)